


Old Dog, New Tricks

by nataliefn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old Age, Suicide, dying of old age, premature aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefn/pseuds/nataliefn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek get's old.<br/>(I wish I could say I was sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog, New Tricks

                Ramsay first noticed it when he set a brisk pace.  Reek was lagging behind even more than usual.  Even after he threatened him, the pet still wasn’t fast enough.  Ramsay was so angry that he beat the pet before carrying him to his study.

                The second time was a few weeks later as he worked and Reek had been allowed to doze by his feet.  Bored with going over letters he decided to have some fun with his pet.  “Reek, come up here,” he patted his lap and smiled down at him.  The fucking cunt didn’t even respond just continued to lie there.  He called again but he got no response.  “Reek if you don’t fucking respond to me, I’ll beat you bloody!” Ramsay roared as he kicked him hard.  This time his pet startled and looked up at him completely confused.

                The third time was when Reek full on smacked into a wall while following him, still being very slow.  He seemed very stunned by it for a few moments until he shook it off and followed obediently after Ramsay.

                The last straw came when he woke up in the middle of the night completely confused, Ramsay had to hold him down to keep him from hurting himself.

                The next morning Ramsay carried him like one would a child to the Maester.

                “How long has this been going on?”

                “I don’t know, for a while.”

                “That’s not much to go off of.”

                Ramsay glared at him.  “A month or two.”

                “Well which is it?”

                The glare grew fiercer as if that was possible.  “Two.”

                Reek whimpered as the maester pulled back his eyelids, looked inside his mouth, stuck something in his ear, had him count his fingers from far away, checked his body for infections, and had him walk while all eyes were on him.  Finally he called it quits and curled up next Ramsay’s feet while they spoke.

                “The best I can tell, he’s getting old.”

                “Old?  He’s barely thirty.”  Ramsay tensed up reading to attack in pure anger but the maester either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  Reek cared though and tried to soothe his master.

                “Keep in mind the stress you have been putting on his body.  His hair has even turned white.  Not to mention that he doesn’t receive nearly enough nutrients to survive.  If you want your playthings to live a long life, you have to take care of them.”

                Ramsay had half a mind to beat the shit out of the maester.  Instead he looked sadly down at his Reek.  Not that anyone could tell that the expression was sad.  “How much longer do I have with him?”

                “A month if you take care of him.”

                The complete lack of response from Ramsay was enough to scare the maester.  “I’ll need something then.”  Ramsay carried Reek back to his chambers, laying him on the bed before returning to the hall.  The first girl to come by panicked as soon as she saw him.  “Fetch hot water for a bath immediately, if I get bored before you return, I’ll ready my best knife for you.”  He set the bottle he got from the maester on the table next to the bed and returned to his Reek.  “You fight Reek, do you hear me?  You’re not allowed to die.”

                The small pet was half in Ramsay’s lap when the maid returned.  For once the hands that ran through his hair and down his back were gentle and kind.  She filled the bath quickly in hopes of getting out a soon as possible.

                Ramsay watched her leave without a single threat, not even a rude comment passed his lips.  Instead he carefully arranged Reek in his arms so he could unclothe him.  Immediately Reek tried to kiss his lips but it was clear even trying was draining him.  “No pet, just relax.”

                “Sorry Master, sorry, bad Reek.”

                “Shh,” Ramsay finished undressing him and shifted off of the bed so he could undress himself.  It was strange not having Reek do it but the pet needed a break if Ramsay wanted him to live much longer.  Not soon after he picked up his pet again and settled in the bath with the creature still tightly in his arms.  “Just relax little one.  My little Reek.”

                Ramsay washed him with a rag softly while keeping him close.  Being gentle wasn’t completely foreign to him but it was definitely strange.  The lord wasn’t even sure if Reek understood what a special gift he was being given he was so delirious.

                Ramsay knew a fortnight later right away in the morning that this would be Reek’s last day on earth.  He had been giving the pet special treatment, only having flayed him once and aside from that he was practically pampered.  Reek slept on the bed, was given full meals, he had been bathed twice since the night Ramsay found out he was dying.  The flaying had been only a small section on his calf because Ramsay never wanted to forget what he looked like as his master worked him over.  As for sex, Ramsay only made Reek suck him off a few times a week and was no nearly as harsh as usual.  Plus he’d only penetrated him five times.  So as far as Ramsay was concerned Reek had been pampered.

                He ordered all meals be brought to his chambers, deciding to spend the day with his beloved pet.

                Reek must have known what was coming as well because he called him Master as much as he could and said his rhymes as he shook.  When the small creature started to breathe heavier, Ramsay just about lost it, pulling him closer.

                “Keep your eyes open Reek, I order you not to die!”  Ramsay clutched his face tight in his hands.  “Do you hear me!?!”

                “I love you Master,” Reek whispers between shudders.

                “Reek!”

                Reek gasped a few times but didn’t struggle instead curling himself tighter into Ramsay.

                “Please don’t die, please Reek.”  Ramsay couldn’t remember the last time he actually begged someone for anything, not since he was a child pining after his father.  That is what this was, he was begging Reek with everything he had not to die.  “Reek!”

                That last breathe was the worst.  Reek gasped and shuddered until he stilled.

                “Dammit Reek.”  Ramsay did another thing he hadn’t done since he was a child then.  He cried.  It wasn’t a few tears running down his face either, he was a full on sobbing mess as he clutched his pet close.  “It’s okay pet, we’ll be together soon.”  He reached over taking the bottle off of the bedside table.

                “Only take a few drops,” the maester had urged.  “Past ten and you’ll fall into a sleep and die.”

                Ramsay smiled.  “Stupid fool.”  Every last drop went down his throat as he chugged the bottle. Immediately he felt himself slipping.  With what he had left, Ramsay pulled back the covers and cuddled his Reek under them.  “Soon,” he whispers kissing his forehead for the last time.

                The next morning, the maid found them.  Reek was tightly wrapped in his master’s arm.  The Bastard of Bolton protected him from all else besides him even in death.


End file.
